The Tribe
by amy13579
Summary: Based of gutters and well eh...


The tribe

 _Natalya's POV_

Pride. Pride was your downfall and mine. Every single one of us has pride. Whether it's something that can determine your future or not is entirely up to you. We all know that's how it is. In my story, pride is exactly what led to the future tragedies and terrors in my life and is yet to become my downfall. The instant pride became my purpose for the decisions I made, everything went downhill fast. Very fast. All that I've been working for collapsed and for the next part of my life, everything seemed and most likely was a colossal failure.

Millions of tales describe the cruelties of life and how the main character didn't deserve what they got but got through it anyway. Not in my case. I know it all sounds like I'm exaggerating every part of what took me down, but I'm not. Pride is a deceiving concept. People think with pride comes achievement and success. That's not so. Not this time. Pride came with scars and tears, all of which would remain with me forever.

My brother, Ivan, was sick of me. I was nothing but his unneeded burden that followed him around. He was never willing to admit it, but I knew that's how he really felt. There was nothing else to it. While he fought fierce and courageous battles on the battle front, I remained at home consuming his supplies. He could have gotten rid of me with the snap of a finger, but he didn't. Not yet, at least. The only real reason that was so was my sister Katyushka. She'd managed to convince him that as his little sister, it would not be courteous or right to abandon me. Instead it would land him in scandal. There was plenty of gossip to go around about their family being cold and cruel, so leaving each other behind would only prove their point.

I placed myself on a chair and sat their stiffly and awkwardly, as my brother and sister discussed their battle plans. Their fellow nations were all at war. This was after all, the nation's wars. The seas grew restless with battle ships and submarines. Screams of pain and agony echoed wherever you went. A dying soldier, a terrified citizen. Those were things neither her sister nor brother discussed. It was all about the "bigger picture". I never believed them when they told me that. This war achieved nothing, it did damage instead.

As my finger tapped the wooden table repetitively, my brother scolded me" are you paying any attention of what is being discussed? Natalya, we need to be smart about this war and your say in things do matter." _Matter my arse, he was lying._ I was sure of that, but I played along "I was just thinking of what could be done." So much could be done, if I wasn't forced to remain in this villa. While I nibbled at my cookie, millions starved and suffered. What did it matter? I was weak and useless. I was no use to this family, and I reckon I'd never be. So this house would've have been better off without me. Unless of course, I would all of sudden bring my family name a little pride.

Just then I made my final decision. I had to leave, and until I could be less of a burden and more of a blessing, I would not return. All the memories I made here, were false and just nonexistent. I knew I was casting Katyushka's hard work to away keep me here, but I knew that deep down she felt the same way Russia did. However what really caused me to make my final decision was me. I'd been walking around these corridors knowing I wasn't wanted or welcome. The thought of it became more and more unbearable. So it only made sense to abandon that feeling. In order to do so I had to leave.

It was only right to leave but not without at least saying goodbye in some way. I knew Kat would be reluctant to let me go, and would put up a bit of a fight at least. So I wrote a quick note:

 _Dear to whomever my absence may concern,_

 _I want to tell you that I'll be leaving. I don't know when I may return, if I ever do so. You may wonder why I'd leave without notice or warning, or why but I'm not quite ready to inform you about this reason. You are people of great importance to the world, and perhaps even to me. I wish you a wonderful life._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Natalya Arlovskaya ._

It was very formal, but I was never close enough to anyone to pour my heart and soul onto. I planted the note by the fireplace. I picked up my coat and gloves and took a bag filled with a few basic supplies. As I hurried down the corridor, there should have been a million thoughts running through my head but there wasn't. I was an old broken canvas, and as I closed the gates behind me, I became a blank one. Blank, empty and white.

 _Ivan's POV_

Natalya. She was so unpredictable. I wanted to say I was furious at her leave, but the note made all too much sense. She was right, I'd taken no pride in her. She did some great things with a kind heart, but I was foolish enough not to notice. It was so sudden. The formality of the note hurt me badly. I'd been much too harsh on her and that was clear. Every proposal Natalya made, I turned it down. What really struck me hard was the way she said 'perhaps'. What did that mean? Was she unsure of who mattered to her? I guess that wasn't going be answered seeing as she was gone. I knew she wasn't a fast runner of any sort and she was after all too weak to defend herself.

I pulled on my coat, and started yelling her name frantically "Natalya! Please come back!" no reply. She was gone. I was tempted to abandon the search, but as Kat's words rang through my head I changed my mind to keep looking. Perhaps she was hiding. Wherever she was, the storm was wild and nothing was to be seen. It was a white blur, one in which Natalya was caught in. She'd freeze in this storm and it'd be my fault for leaving her to die out here alone. That thought began making my head hurt. In an indirect way, I'd be her murderer. Her murderer and her brother. I don't want to be both. I refuse to be.

"Natalya! Please! I read your note and I'm sorry! Come back if you can hear me" I yelled in absolute desperation. I fell to the ground in tears, the snow swallowing my lower body. I'd failed. Failed miserably. Memories played in my mind while I lay there, in search of an explanation. An explanation for my foolishness. A deep guilt was beginning to grow in me.

Natalya had done it this time. I was sick and extremely tired of her childish behavior. I was in the midst of settling a deal with the government for military supplies when Natalya entered the room holding her teddy bear with tears filling her wide blue eyes. It wasn't the first time but it was the worst. She began going on about her nightmare of me having done something to her. She showed me the mark it had left, when the man in her dreams had slapped her. My boss had begun to become more and more annoyed with him for his sister disturbing them," I can't even have a proper meeting with you. I'm done with this shit! Go find another sponsor or boss because I refuse to continue with this nonsense!"

I was furious. I dragged her out of the room, and sent her to the "dark room" where she was to sleep without disturbing anyone else that night. "This is your last warning! Next time it'll be a real punishment. "I gave her a stern look while she begged "brother, don't! Please! "I knew it was harsh, but it was how I was raised and she had really ruined everything this time. As I closed the door her desperate voice echoed in the corridor "brother don't! Please!"

I should have taken it all more seriously. She must have slapped herself while she slept and the nightmares were a reflection of something darker going on behind the scenes.

 _Natalya's POV_

The hooves of my horse were a little distraction from his voice. I stood still there, frozen in a single moment. It took great restraint not to turn back. The tone of his voice was so sincere and sad, it almost forced her to abandon everything she was doing this for. She galloped away on her horse and at a great speed, she left it all behind.

As she rode further, the scenery began to become too familiar, and she the white light reflecting off the snow was blinding her tired eyes. Her skin grew paler as she began feeling exhausted, and the constant sound of the hooves making contact with the floor were like the sound of her own her heartbeat. Constant and deafening. Things began blurring out a few hours later and she was beginning to lose consciousness. Everything passed her by, with her hardly noticing. Her vision became hazy, and within a few minutes she was out cold.

It had been 4 hours by now. I began entering a hypothermic state. My body was sinking into the white and ice cold snow. Most of me was under it except for a hand sticking out of the snow. It remained this way for another few hours. It looked mortifying from a distance as later proved by a loud scream I heard in the distance," Tasha! I think… I think I found a body!" The girl stood there absolutely petrified as another approached, both warmly dressed. Every word they said after that was blurred. My body was dragged out of the snow and tied to the back of a car. At least that's what they told me.

I woke up in a tribal looking tent, nothing like the hellish mansion I was forced to live in. My freedom may not have been luxury, but it sure was better. I lay there in nothing but a bra and underwear, strapped to a table, covered with fur. I was freezing fast and I couldn't move to do anything about it. My first instinct was to scream, and that's exactly what I did. "Let me out! Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled to free myself. Anyone could've mistaken me as a mental patient from a distance.

The same girl that found me earlier came rushing in. Out of panic, she threw the furry blankets off me and tied a shawl around my mouth, "Hush… No one knows I took you here. They wanted to kill you on the spot." I tried turning around but the struggle continued. No end.


End file.
